seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Harvest
From the Publisher MyTona: Meet the long-awaited fall update! Darkwood's citizens are disturbed by the strange behavior of animals that have begun destroying the city's crops. The reason for this behavior is hidden on the veranda. Uncover the cause and save the harvest festival! What's new in Version 1.11.0: * Enchanted Harvest event * Event reward: the Chest of Plenty, the Sun Gem talisman, 2 new avatars, and decorations for your desk * 100 new quests Hurry and immerse yourself in the fall atmosphere of Darkwood! Download the update and get rubies for free! 2016 Fall Update The Fall Update was released November 10, 2016. The update introduced the new Enchanted Harvest special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Veranda, along with 100 new Quests and 16 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update were awarded with 5 free rubies. Enchanted Harvest Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 10th of November 2016 to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Enchanted Harvest special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 11th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Veranda to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these enchanting new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar located on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Chest of Plenty and Berry Myriad Casket. The new chest contains 3 Truffles, 2 Coffees a la Vienne, 1 Waffle, 1 Seeker's Star, 1 Shot of Vigor, 5 Eyeglasses, 5 Lightnings in a Bottle, 5 Flying Times and 5 Magic Lanterns. The Chest of Plenty goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Berry Myriad Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. (3) Collect 100 Fall Bouquets by banishing the 3 new event Monsters the Elusive Mouse, the Fidgety Mole and the Nimble Raccoon to win the Sun Gem and the Fall Creatures Picture. The Sun Gem talisman regenerates energy 5 times faster for 1 day. The new talisman goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. Completion of the overall Enchanted Harvest event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks will award the Player with the Triumph of Harvest Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the special event chest Fall Chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Fall Creatures are the 3 new event creatures/ monsters to be banished: * Elusive Mouse * Fidgety Mole * Nimble Raccoon Banishing requirements follow the previous established pattern for banishing event creatures. Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Enchanted Harvest challenge or by time running out for the event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Veranda Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Raindrop Access Passes! Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Walkthrough Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges